


当他们不玩社交媒体的时候他们在干些什么

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: “总不会还有德鲁伊在附近吧。”他想，“巴黎到底有多少超自然生物？”
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 4





	当他们不玩社交媒体的时候他们在干些什么

“我饿了。”

Mikele说。

Maeva忙着涂指甲，礼貌地回答：“哦。”

Mikele再次强调：“我饿了。”

“饿就去吃。”

“我没得吃！”Mikele提高声音强调重点，为表愤怒甚至蹬起了腿，“你又不是不知道！”

Maeva不得不从自己的指甲上抬起了头。

她想了想，情真意切地说：“……那你好惨啊。”

对于超自然生物来说，现代人类社会是个不太适合生存的地方：光污染空气污染各种污染，无处不在的监控摄像头，疏而不漏的身份登记系统……但最重要的是，没得吃。举一个栗子，作为混血梦魔，Mikele的食谱可选范围并不太大，其中主要的一项，也是Mikele的主食，是一样听起来很常见但实际上却难以获得的东西：美梦。小孩子的美梦很容易吃上两口就变成噩梦，老人的美梦总是掺杂着太多杂质，成年人的美梦里要么都是好吃但是不管饱的浅薄情绪，要么就是越吃越饿的欲望……一言以蔽之，不够吃。而能提供高质量食物的超自然生物们又很少愿意乖乖配合梦魔觅食，以至于Mikele每次觅食都很容易演变成打架，生活质量急速下降。

Mikele拖长声音说：“Maeva……”

Maeva冷血无情地说：“不行。”

Mikele把声音拖得更长：“求你了Maeva……”

Maeva冷血无情地说：“不行，我投喂你一个月了，我也很累的，需要做梦回蓝。”

Mikele垂头丧气地团起来，尾巴在Maeva的沙发上拍来拍去，啪啪作响，活像个独个儿生着闷气的大猫。

Maeva调动起同情心，怜爱地摸了摸梦魔的一头乱毛：“乖啊，自己觅食去吧。”

“……”

“加油，你可以的，我相信你能行！”

这话里的敷衍根本没有掩饰。Mikele翻翻白眼：“帮我看下壳子？”

Maeva朝他比了个ok的手势，于是他闭上眼睛，在另一个维度中轻盈地向后脱出身体，落进了无数梦境连缀起来的缤纷的海洋里。

在能在梦境世界自由行动的生物眼里看来，他们就像是在装满了海洋球的泳池上空飞行，每一颗海洋球都是一个形成了的梦境。从外部去观看，人类的梦色彩缤纷但十分脆弱，像一个个一戳就会爆开的肥皂泡，朝生暮死，挤挤挨挨地塞满了梦境世界的大部分空间；超自然生物的梦则更加坚实，难以轻易进入，即使梦的主人醒来了，破灭的梦境仍然会在原地留下一点印记——Mikele没有吃完的Maeva的上一个梦仍然在原地轻微地闪烁着，像一个快要彻底褪色的荧光符号。他在心里向Maeva道了声歉，一鼓作气地吞掉了这个梦的残骸，总算安抚住了自己叫个不停的肚子。

下一步才是正式觅食。Mikele抖擞精神，收好了自己的翅膀、尾巴和角，把自己伪装成一只无害的人形梦境生物，开始在这堆看似无穷无尽的荧光海洋球里挑挑拣拣：人类的梦一看就不顶饿先排除；这个狼人首领的梦之前吃过一次还打过一架不能逮着窝边草薅个没完，旁边有只独角兽但是它的梦和自己属性相差过大会被直接踢下线，再往前这个梦属于一条睡了两百年的龙根本啃不动，吸血鬼的梦闻起来就口感很差毫无食欲，人鱼给自己的梦叠了二十层防入侵buff不知道遭遇过什么，几个安迦库特把梦连在一起打得天翻地覆，居然还有伊努阿蹲在战场外围快乐围观。

……等等，怎么已经遇到伊努阿了，他到底在梦里跑了多远。

Mikele小心翼翼地绕开不远处的战场，在虚空里蹲坐下来，努力嗅闻着梦境传来的气息。好吃又饱腹的食物不多，能够轻松吃到的就更少，如果不想和梦的主人发生冲突……等等，Mikele想，那是什么？

他为那股香气所引诱，下意识地吞咽了一下，不假思索地张开翅膀飞向香气的来源；但在看到梦境本体的瞬间就以更快的速度收起蝠翼，重新伪装成一只可怜弱小又无助的梦境生物——那是一个德鲁伊的山林之梦。

对梦魔来说，山林之梦是一种很特殊的美食。德鲁伊的山林之梦是他们栖身的那片山林的梦境的集合体，是山林在梦境世界的投影，吃一口就等于吃到了很多个重叠的美梦，好像人类吃到了像压缩饼干一样饱腹的新鲜水果。但一切收获都必然伴随着风险：每个德鲁伊的山林之梦都和真正的‘山林之梦’——山林女仙与大德鲁伊灵魂的栖居地，一切山林在梦境的投影——紧紧相连，如果有梦魔试图偷渡入境不慎被发现，甚至沿着连接啃到了山林之梦的本体……那么最轻也是被倾巢出动的大德鲁伊们愤怒追打三百里的下场。

Mikele陷入了激烈的心理斗争，衡量利害的天平在他脑海里摇摇晃晃，逐渐朝着食欲的方向倒了下去。这个梦不大，他想，可能只是个小德鲁伊的梦……我就溜进去看看，只要不正面撞上梦主人，不去偷吃山林之梦的本体，吃一口就跑，不会有什么大事……

被美食的香气冲昏了头脑的梦魔成功地说服了自己。他抖了抖头发，朝着那个倒映着雪原和针叶林的梦境海洋球一头扎了下去。

德鲁伊的山林之梦是山林在梦境中的倒影，是整片山林共同做的一个美梦。不染尘埃的旷远苍穹之下，披雪的山峰遥遥地闪烁着辉光，纯金的日色从天宇中倾泻而下，泼洒在针叶树苍翠的枝叶上。轻暖的春风从枝头拂下一捧白雪，落入粼粼流淌的小溪，鹿群仪态优雅地漫步过溪边的卵石，转动颀长的脖颈观察半晌，安心地垂下颈子喝起了水。停栖在枝头的几只鸟儿被梦魔掉入森林的动静惊起，扑扇着翅膀冲破树冠，大声尖叫着飞走了。

Mikele坐在一棵古老云杉的树枝上，在带着松叶香气的清凉春风里伸了个懒腰，险些舒服得把翅膀和尾巴都放了出来。山林之梦迅速对忘乎所以的外来者做出了反应，云杉猛地抖了抖树枝，把不速之客从身上掀翻了下去。在下一波攻击到来之前，Mikele在半空中团起身体，身形迅速缩小——一只浑身雪白，头顶长着明黄色长长羽冠的鹦鹉从容不迫地穿过杉树林交错的枝条，扑腾着翅膀飞远了。留在原地的树木们在风中轻微地摇摆枝叶，发出簌簌的响声，像是互相交换着疑惑的询问，片刻后那声响也逐渐停息下来，重又回复到了安宁的睡梦中去。

身形纤小的鹦鹉拍打翅膀，顺着溪流向下飞行。春雪未化的时节按说不会有果实，但溪边的灌木上已经挂起了一串串饱满的浆果，也许是哪只贪嘴的松鼠在梦里回忆起了食物丰富的夏秋之交，倒让混进来的梦魔占了便宜——Mikele时不时俯冲下去，从灌木枝头叼走几颗新鲜浆果，一边昂头吞掉战利品一边迅速逃离作案现场。这几颗开胃小点心不够填满梦魔的肚子，但已经足够安抚下他的情绪，被美食和美景同时包围的Mikele几乎要愉快地哼起歌来。

他四处寻觅着不引人注意的食物来源，掠过优雅的鹿群和相互追逐打闹的幼狼，在溪流顺着山势坠落下去的小瀑布口暂时收敛羽翼，落在了枝头。这是一片小小的林间空地，杨树和云杉伸展着自己的枝条，像翠绿的伞盖一样笼罩住奔腾着坠下山石的溪流。金色的阳光被枝叶打散开来，大捧大捧地洒落在落叶和溪流上。在溪流中一块突出的礁石上，Mikele发现了一件有趣的事——一个圆滚滚毛茸茸的小熊正在神态严肃地挥动前爪，一下下拍击着溪水。

大约只要是类人形生物，不论种族到底是不是和人类靠得上边，都很难拒绝毛茸茸的东西的缘故，Mikele好奇地停了下来，用观看BBC动物生态纪录片的心态观看起了这一幕——不可否认的是，这一幕确实十分好看。还没长大的小熊看起来和胖乎乎的大型犬幼崽区别并不太大，Mikele可以看到它紧盯着溪流里游来游去的鱼儿，它们聚集在熊崽的倒影里，但每次它挥动前爪时，这些狡猾的小东西就就会像箭一样迅速游开——这也许是它在现实生活里的失败经验，Mikele想，馋嘴的小熊崽看来在梦里都还记得自己没吃到嘴的点心。

他快乐地围观起了毛茸茸的小熊反复捕鱼失败，干脆跳进了水里，在冰凉的溪水里玩耍般地打滚嬉闹的全过程，心里满怀着一种在油管反复重看猫猫追激光点视频般的怜爱之情；在熊崽跳出溪流，试探性地走近他栖身的云杉，昂头看他的时候都没有飞开，甚至还落到了更下方的树枝上，打算来一场近距离的野生动物观察。

熊崽昂着头，拿黑亮亮的眼睛打量了他一会。

“你不是这片山林的生物。”它——或者更准确地，他——说道，“你是谁？”

Mikele险些从云杉上摔下来。

这下事情就变得很尴尬了。Mikele僵硬地站在树梢上，羽冠根根竖起，浑身的羽毛都不自觉地蓬松炸开，好像一个鹦鹉形状的毛绒球挂件。他可以变回原形直接逃跑，但难保德鲁伊会对梦魔做出怎样的反应，说不定怀疑心大起，召唤来大德鲁伊灵魂有杀错无放过追打他三百里，又不是说他没听过这种惨烈案例。但如果他打死不认，后果并不一定会比前者好到哪里去。

变形成黑熊幼崽的德鲁伊安然地坐在原地，仍然昂着头，很好奇似地盯着树梢上的鹦鹉。Mikele发誓他从熊的黑眼睛里看到了一丝快活的笑意，好像觉得眼下的局面十分有趣。

“你不要紧张。”熊崽——德鲁伊——口吻温和地说，好像真的在逗引一只怕人的漂亮鸟儿，“我不会告诉山林仙女的。”他歪了歪头，补充道，“其实只要你们不要闹得太过分，她们也都是睁一眼闭一眼的——反正她们伴生的森林妖精偷渡梦妖进去玩也不是一次两次。”

Mikele炸起的羽毛平复了下来。他把我认成妖精了，他想，这就安全了很多——一个到处飞来飞去，乱洒妖精粉尘，搞恶作剧，弱小好看而且无害的魔法种族，最重要的是，德鲁伊们对妖精从不喊打喊杀。他像个真正的鹦鹉那样歪着头叫了一声，假装自己没听懂德鲁伊在说什么，果不其然引得对方笑了起来。

“好吧。”德鲁伊用黑熊幼崽的外形说，黑眼睛里含着笑，显然觉得这一幕十分好玩，“如果你非得坚持。”他站起来，摇摇晃晃地朝林间走了两步，又回过头，看向还没来得及飞走的Mikele，“要吃松子吗？”

Mikele拍打翅膀的动作立刻停住了。他望了望一望无际的林海，又扭头看了看德鲁伊。对方没有站稳，熊崽毛茸茸的身体啪叽一下栽倒在地，像个黑绒球一样滚了两滚，在树根边晕头涨脑地停下，几秒后慢慢舒展开来，两只圆溜溜的黑眼睛里写满了懵逼。Mikele忍不住用鹦鹉的声音咕咕地笑起来，拍动翅膀，飞到了熊崽头顶的树枝上。

“那太好了！”他快活地说，“谢谢你呀！”

德鲁伊显然对这片山林做的梦和山林本身同样了如指掌。他带着Mikele绕过古老的云杉和针叶松，分辨着在Mikele眼里没有任何区别的路径，很快锁定了一棵有着树洞的大桦树，站起身体，努力地伸展前爪，在树洞里掏来掏去。小熊崽的身高限制了德鲁伊的动作，他的爪子根本够不到树洞深处，只能徒劳地四处乱划。Mikele于心不忍地飞进树洞，替他把堆积的松果推了出来。

“我还以为德鲁伊不会和松鼠抢零嘴儿呢。”Mikele说。他落到地面上，不太舒服地在两只爪子上交替着变换重心。毛茸茸的熊崽抬头看了他一眼，朝他推过来一根掉落的粗大树枝让他歇脚，黑亮亮的圆眼睛里毫无愧色：“首先，这是个梦。”他说，简单粗暴地用爪子暴力掰开松果，让结着硬壳的果实噼啪地掉了一地，“其次，我只是个小熊啊。”

Mikele不可思议地看着他，熊崽则一脸无辜，理直气壮地回视，好像真把自己当成迪士尼动画里会抱着蜂蜜罐子走来走去说话的小动物，还顺便用熊掌拢了拢散落的松子，捧到Mikele面前，整套动作行云流水，一看就是多年喂鸟积累出来了丰富的经验。他们面面相觑，僵持了几秒钟，Mikele试探地低下头，从小熊捧着的松子堆里叼走了一枚果实，用鸟喙咬开外面的硬壳，昂头吞下了果实。

被梦境的主人亲口允可的食物尝起来和他偷吃的几口梦境口感完全不同，松子一滑下喉咙就融化开来，甜美的热流带来的充实感让Mikele满足地眯起眼睛，如果不是身体结构不允许，几乎就要像个被喂饱了的猫一样快乐地呼噜起来。小熊看着他吃东西，圆眼睛又弯起来，露出一种人类投喂宠物的时候常见的满足表情。

“我叫Florent。你可以叫我flo。”熊崽用一只爪子托住下巴，声调柔软地说，“我可以问问怎么称呼你吗？”

Mikele犹豫了几秒。

“Mikele。”他说，“叫我Mikele吧——我的朋友们都这么叫我。”

他就差直接说出这不是真名了，但德鲁伊只是点了点头，重复了一遍这三个音节：“Mikele——我记住了。”他说，不知怎么能够用熊崽的身体露出一个满足又快活的笑，“如果你想的话，可以随时来这里玩。”

德鲁伊朝后退了退，看起来不打算打扰他继续进食，将要退到山林中去继续他的工作。虚空中传来一声只有梦魔能听到的轻响，意味着梦境的主人朝他开放了通行权限，现在只要避免和德鲁伊碰面，被对方认出自己的真实身份，他就可以不受怀疑地随时溜进来吃个饱……熊崽又朝后退了退，不做声地用那双黑亮亮的圆眼睛盯着他，表情里有种眼巴巴的意味，好像想说什么又不知道该怎么主动开口。

……这还是个小熊崽呢，Mikele想着，鬼使神差地开了口：“这里只有你一个人吗？”

Florent愣了愣，转瞬又笑起来，摇摇晃晃地走向Mikele。他用熊崽的身体直立行走时看起来很不稳当，大概是已经习惯了化兽时用四肢行走和奔跑。他走到原位，舒舒服服地趴卧下来，团成一个毛茸茸的球形，抬起头想了一会：“山林仙女们有时候会来拜访。不过只有在梦里，她们不喜欢现在的山林。”

“你的导师也不来吗？”

熊崽迷惑地眨了一下眼睛：“我没有导师。”他又眨了一下眼睛，像是弄懂了Mikele的言外之意，重复道，“我没有导师，我独自负责这片山林——如果一定要说的话，我的导师是我母亲，但她也不喜欢到现在的山林里来。”

哦。Mikele想，这就说得通了，幼崽的外形，高阶德鲁伊的能力。“你是得律阿德斯之子。”

“俄瑞阿得斯。”Florent纠正，听起来有些不好意思，“她诞生于格勒诺布尔的山谷，不过搬去山林之梦已经很多年了。”

这个词听起来像法语，不过除了这些与山林同寿的仙女自己，谁知道她们说的是哪个时代的地名。受过人类教育的梦魔扑扇了一下翅膀，注意力全都放在了另一个地方：“哇哦。我居然和神话时代坐在一起。”

小熊崽原地扭动了两下，Mikele直觉他有些脸红：“梦妖也是神话生物啊。”

“那不一样！”Mikele顶着梦妖的名义理直气壮地反驳，“妖精是民俗传说里也会出现的物种，山林仙女就是古典神话了！”

“那德鲁伊呢？”

“……游戏职业吧。”

这个回答太‘人类’了，与世隔绝的德鲁伊又一次眨了眨那双黑亮的圆眼睛，似乎没怎么搞懂。Mikele想了想要从哪里开始解释，最后发现这可能会是个涉及近代史甚至古代史的大工程，具体情况视那位俄瑞阿得斯对人类的认知而定，自暴自弃地耷拉下羽冠：“……我下次带一台游戏机过来，比较好解释。”

Florent眼睛一亮，关注的重点和Mikele明显有着偏差：“你下次还会来找我吗？”

事后想来，说‘是’可能不是一个比较好的回答。但德鲁伊的声音和眼神都透着纯然不加掩饰的惊喜，毛绒球似的熊崽外表又额外提供了百分之五十的杀伤力加成；Mikele看了看这片旷远天然毫无人烟的森林，又看了看Florent的表情，很没出息地当场妥协：“会的。”

Florent笑起来，熊崽的外表让他看着有点傻乎乎的，但非常无害，特别可爱：“那太好了，我会等你过来的。”

“……然后你就答应了吗？”Maeva问，看表情像是打算把Mikele按进水里让他清醒清醒，“你们俩到底谁是梦魔？”

“呃，我是？”

“你还知道你是啊！”Maeva恨铁不成钢，“一个梦魔，混进山林之梦里偷吃，迎面撞上德鲁伊就不说了，没被拆穿——还好没被拆穿，勉强算你有点自保意识——蒙混过关了还不赶紧跑，还要留下来蹭饭；蹭饭也就算了，拿到权限了居然还不跑路，还留下来陪德鲁伊聊天；聊了天还答应下次再回去找他，还是个俄瑞阿得斯之子——你是不是觉得自己最近活得太平安？太久没有跟人打架需要松松筋骨？人为财死鸟为食亡啊勒孔特先生！”

勒孔特先生心虚地摸摸鼻子：“那还是个小熊崽……”

“熊崽个屁，那是俄瑞阿得斯之子，年龄说不定比我俩加起来都大。”

那也好惨的，一个人被留在外面看护山林，能交流的对象只有野生动植物，说不定亲妈都几年没说过一句话……混血梦魔想了想梦里那片人迹不至的林地里独个儿滚来滚去的毛绒小熊，又想了想松子的味道，很没出息地咽了口口水，脑海里那架天平一端咣地一声砸到地上：“……我一定小心。”

一定小心意思就是还是要去？Maeva对着天花板翻了个巨大白眼，逮住梦魔没来得及溜走的尾巴：“你最好把他睡了，一劳永逸给我地解决你的食物问题。”

Mikele努力往回抽尾巴：“什么话，我不搞未成年……”

呵，上次有俄瑞阿得斯在人类社会活动还是四百年前的事，说不定你俩谁是未成年。自觉看透了一切的女巫小姐冷笑一声，放开梦魔抽了半天没有抽走气得在她手里直扑腾的尾巴，挥手示意他退下，自己继续将有限的生命投入了无限的找工作事业中去——毕竟梦魔可以靠吃梦养活自己，女巫是不行的。

Mikele后来又去山林之梦蹭了几顿饭，同时一半是作为报酬一半是于心不忍，在蹭吃蹭喝的同时义务担当了德鲁伊的陪聊，工作成果颇受好评，连梦尝起来都好吃了很多。Mikele对比了一下自己的过往蹭饭经历，发现梦境的主人心情好的时候美梦的味道通常也会直线上升，于是毫不惭愧地将食物质量蹿升划为了自己的功劳。

下一次他再去蹭饭的时候Florent带着他去了林地的深处，告诉他要怎么从堆积着厚厚落叶的土地底下刨出野蒜的根茎来。虽然叫做蒜，但这种植物的根茎意外地汁水丰富又鲜甜可口，非常适合做佐餐的小零食。德鲁伊仍然维持着熊崽的变形，用毛茸茸的前爪在落叶堆里翻来翻去，从土里刨出植物的根茎，然后灵巧地用爪子剥掉沾着泥土的外皮，把雪白的可食用部分喂到Mikele嘴里。梦魔伸着脖子吞掉一个个可口的点心，开始觉得Maeva说他在梦里吧唧嘴可能并不是在污蔑他的名誉了。

“这真的很好吃。”他幸福地说，很快就把名誉问题抛之脑后，“你最近心情很好吗？”

Florent暂时停下了投喂工作，歪着脑袋看他：“是呀。”他干脆又快活地承认，“因为经常能见到你。”小熊崽头顶那对圆圆的耳朵抖了抖，好像要抖掉飘落在上面的碎针叶，他好奇地又歪了下头，“为什么突然问这个？”

Mikele本能地敲打了几下喙，头顶的羽冠直直竖了起来——当然他本人并没有注意到自己的身体做了什么——“没什么。”他说，“只是觉得……”他打了个磕巴，想起自己的‘真实种族’，到了嘴边的句子强行转了个弯，“只是觉得你看起来很开心。”

Florent点了点头：“我确实很开心。”他的语气就好像还打算继续说下去，但偏偏又被他自己故意截断了后半句。小熊崽咬着一点欲说还休，半遮半掩的笑意，一下一下地从眼帘底下瞟着Mikele，好像等着他主动追问。Mikele莫名其妙地接收到了他的信号，但出于自己也不清楚的理由故意不去搭这个话茬，只有羽冠不由自主地翘得更加神气了。他们像是两个把毛线球互相推来推去的猫猫一样又词不达意地聊了一会天，相互比拼谁会先耐不住性子提起这个存在感爆棚的超大毛线球。

不知怎么的，Mikele知道德鲁伊正在很努力地假装自己什么也没有注意到。他把面前这片空地的野蒜都刨了出来，一个个剥干净摆好，把它们摞成一个整整齐齐的雪白金字塔。Mikele从小熊的爪子上叼走了最后一个无处摆放的野蒜根茎，仰头把它吞了进去，Florent托着下巴看他吃东西，圆溜溜的黑眼睛里又露出那副投喂宠物时自发流露的满足感。

“你喜欢音乐吗？”德鲁伊问他，“不知道为什么，我一直觉得你喜欢音乐。”

“因为我是个鸟吗？”

“按这个逻辑，我应该喜欢蜂蜜？”Florent反问道，小熊毛茸茸的圆尾巴甩了甩，声音里带着笑，“……我确实很喜欢蜂蜜。等到夏天吧，等到夏天我带你去偷蜂蜜吃，我知道一个很大的蜂巢。”

“我以为蜜蜂会喜欢德鲁伊呢。”Mikele说，然后又补充，“不过是的，你猜对了，我喜欢音乐。”

小熊崽眨了下眼睛。“有蜜蜂喜欢德鲁伊那么喜欢吗？”

“比那还要喜欢一些吧。”

德鲁伊又咬起了那一点欲说还休的笑容来，熊掌在地面上推来推去，好像真的在专心致志地把刨开的落叶恢复原样：“你想去山林之梦里看看吗？我是说，大的那个，真正的那个山林之梦。”

“嗯？”

“她们经常会在那里唱歌。”Florent解释，“山林仙女们，她们的客人，还有一些有兴趣的大德鲁伊。我想你也许会想听听看？”

Mikele迟疑了一瞬间。他当然想听听看——不管怎么说，那可是山林仙女，还需要强调第二遍吗？山林仙女啊——但他还没彻底被自己的艺术家身份冲昏头脑，还记得自己的真实种族到底是什么。也许这个不怎么见人（和其他超自然生物）的小熊看不出来，但在真正的山林之梦里，被整座山林的灵魂三百六十五度无死角完全包围……

Mikele甩了甩头，丢掉他脑内反复盘旋的三百六十五种不同死法。

“我……我是很想。”他艰难地说，设法摆出一副自然而然的神情来，“但也许不太好？我们毕竟不是特别受欢迎的客人。”

“我可以带你偷溜进去的。”德鲁伊用小熊的身体咕哝道，听起来几乎像是一串撒娇般的呼噜，“反正森林妖精们也总是那么做，没道理我就不可以吧？”他把毛茸茸的爪子揣到胸前，尾巴轻轻拍打着地面，黑眼睛眨啊眨，“真的，不会有事的，我保证。再说了，我真的想带你去看真正的山林之梦——永不枯竭的那伊阿得斯之泉，得律阿德斯所居的古老橡树，每天晚上太阳落下，月亮和雾气一同升起的时候，仙女们就会聚集在泉水边弹琴唱歌跳舞，鸟儿也会飞来加入她们，和她们一起合唱。那真的很美，你会喜欢的——我希望你会喜欢。”

“听起来真的很好。”Mikele说，然后一个念头划过他的脑海，他情不自禁地说出了口，“像是迪士尼的公主。”

“……什么？”

“没什么。”Mikele清了清嗓子，“我是说，听起来真的很好，我很希望能去看一看……不过，呃……我不知道……也许以后吧。”小熊亮亮的黑眼睛看起来黯淡了一点，于是Mikele赶忙又补上一句，“所以你也会弹琴了？”

“嗯？”

熊崽歪了一下头，看起来有些闹不明白话题突然的转折，但已经被成功地转移了注意力。所以Mikele又补充了解释：“俄瑞阿得斯之子……我猜你继承的应该不仅是德鲁伊的技巧吧？”

“这个嘛……母亲教过我弹奏里拉琴，还有吹奏阿夫洛斯管。不过那是很久之前的事情了。而且我也不是特别擅长她们的音乐。”

“为什么？你不喜欢吗？”

“也不是……好吧，不能完全这么说，但我的确不是特别喜欢。因为她们的音乐……很美，是真的，真的很美……如果你没有听过的话你会爱上它的。但是对我来说……好像从神话时代一直演奏到现在，从来没有过什么改变。”Florent叹了口气，听起来有些沮丧，“毕竟从我还是个小孩子的时候我就在听她们的音乐了。……你这个眼神是什么意思？”

Mikele尴尬地咳了一声，尽量自然地收回自己上下打量小熊崽圆滚滚软绵绵身体的视线：“……没什么，你继续说。”

“……”德鲁伊怀疑地看了他一眼，“总而言之。上次她们在音乐上做出改变，还是我母亲刚回来的时候，带回了一些人类的歌曲……她们甚至不愿意按照大德鲁伊们的建议改编自己的歌。”小熊苦恼地用爪子划拉着地面的落叶，“就只是，你知道……太古老了。几千年过去了，但她们还是唱着神话时代的歌。”

“但你还是想带我去听。”

Florent抬起头，快速又隐蔽地看了他一眼，然后像是能从鹦鹉的脸上辨认出表情似的——不过考虑到他是德鲁伊，也说不定真的可以——放松地笑了起来，黑亮的圆眼睛弯成两条弧线：“是呀。因为确实很好听，所以希望你也能听到呀。”

“我记得神话里提到过潘会做芦苇笛。”Mikele说，暗示性地瞄了Florent一眼，“我猜这不是只有他一个人……一个神才会的技能？”

Florent愣了一瞬间。他显然理解到了Mikele话中隐藏的含义，但既没有答应也没有否决，反而在沉默了几秒后终于忍俊不禁，噗地一下笑出了声：“Mikele……你知道芦苇什么时候抽叶吗？”

“……？”

“晚春，而且是在气候温和的晚春水边……”小熊崽咕唧发笑，示意他抬头看看这片仍然覆盖着薄雪的森林，“你是认真的吗？”

“……这是个梦嘛！”Mikele气势不足地抗议道，“又不会完全遵守自然规律……等下。”他说，忽然回忆起不久前的过去，“你到底是怎么认出我的？就是我们第一次见面的时候？”

Florent抱起一个剥干净了的野蒜球根，一小口一小口地缓慢啃食起来，眨巴着眼睛，假装自己只是一个无辜的小熊熊。

“……Florent。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“Florent。”

“好吧——好吧，事实上……Mikele，鹦鹉一般是居住在气候温暖潮湿，有充足食物来源的林带……我的这片森林没有人类踏足，野生鹦鹉是活不下去的。”

“……”

德鲁伊无辜地眨巴着眼睛，又补充了一句：“我以为这是常识？”

“没有这种常识！”

“是吗……”

Mikele飞起来，愤怒地拍了他一翅膀。德鲁伊顺着他的力道向后仰倒过去，在又厚又软的落叶堆上做了个后滚翻；小熊崽像一个大大的毛绒球一样在落叶层的凹陷处展开，噗嗤笑个不停：“是你先要问的——”

Mikele朝他发出鹦鹉不满的大叫声，继续愤怒地用翅膀拍打小熊，德鲁伊象征性地用爪子护住头顶，笑得更厉害了。他们像两个弱智儿童一样胡乱玩闹了一阵子，不约而同地都停了下来。Mikele收起翅膀，落到柔软的落叶上，把自己团成一个雪白的鹦鹉团子：“你有人类的身体吗？”

“有啊。但是在森林里用人类的身体很不方便，我一直都是变形状态。”

“……”Mikele打量了一下圆滚滚的小熊崽，又回忆了一下自己人形的身高，觉得自己完全可以轻松地单手捞起这个大毛球，“……幼崽的身体就很方便吗？”

“五感都灵敏很多。”Florent认认真真地回答，没察觉到Mikele的腹诽，“奔跑和攀爬也比人类的身体好用，除非要制造工具，但森林里也没什么必须要制造工具的地方。”

“可以解除变形吗？”

“啊？”

Mikele拍了一下翅膀，羽冠不自觉地又竖了起来：“我们认识这么久了，我还不知道你到底长什么样。”

德鲁伊看了他几秒钟。

“就长这样啊。”Florent一本正经地回答道，“难道你认不出我和其他熊的区别吗？”

“……难道你能认出我和其他鹦鹉的区别吗？！”

“我能啊。”德鲁伊理直气壮地回答，甚至倒打一耙，满脸都写着不敢相信，“难道你不能吗？”

抱歉，这还真的不能，大概是你们德鲁伊的专属职业技能，别的职业学不会的。Mikele盯着对方，认认真真地摇了摇头，认认真真地说：“不能，所以想知道你本人的样子，这样如果以后见到面就能认出你。”

“唔，好啊。”Florent回答得毫不犹豫，停了一下，又说，“不过这样的话，我也想知道你长什么样。”

“你不是能认出我和其他鹦鹉的区别吗？”

“那个不一样的吧……！”

Mikele报复成功，咕咕发笑，被小熊愤怒地拍了一爪子，整个鸟差点陷进落叶堆里。他奋力扑腾出来，飞到德鲁伊的射程外，抖抖羽毛甩掉身上沾的碎叶子，重新找回自己一本正经的风度来：“那我就变回来了？——其实本来我也更习惯用人形，要不是山林之梦比较喜欢小动物——哎你干什么？？？”

德鲁伊坐在落叶堆里，困惑地抬头看他，几缕碎发垂到额前挡住了视线，被他自己不舒服地摆头甩开了：“什么？”

“不是、你，我……”Mikele镇定了一下，找回自己的正常说话声调，“你们德鲁伊解除变形的时候都这么奔放？”

Florent低头看了看自己，又抬头看了看炸成毛球的鹦鹉，丝毫不笑，十分严肃：“怎么了？”

“……不穿衣服吗？？？”

德鲁伊歪一下头，举起手做招财猫状前后摆动，无辜道：“……我是个熊啊？你见过熊穿衣服的？”

“可你并不是真的熊？”请你尊重一下你身为俄瑞阿得斯之子的血统？……算了，山林女仙也没几个好好穿衣服的。不，说到底：“而且这是个梦啊？？”

Florent终于没忍住，丧心病狂地笑出声音。他闭上眼睛努力地想了几秒，换上了一件希腊式的短袍，朝Mikele伸手：“走吗？我带你去再深一点的地方看看。”

Mikele要说的话瞬间被他自己忘到脑后去了。山林之梦彻底消除了对他的压制，他在脑海中最后确认过一遍，把翅膀、尾巴和角都仔细藏好，才解除了变形，一撑树干，轻盈地跳了下来：“好啊，去哪里？”

“那边有个浅水泽。”德鲁伊说，又拿出他之前那副欲说还休的神气来，咬着一点笑意去看Mikele，蜂蜜色眼睛在清澈的天光下随着睫毛扇动一闪一闪，“也许有谁梦到芦苇了。你想去看一看吗？”

Mikele一个鲤鱼打挺，从自己作尸体状平躺着的沙发上突然跳起，翅膀尾巴全都刷拉一下张开，扫得房间里各式装饰物叮当作响。起床场景活像起尸，Maeva手一抖，眼线拖出去大半截，气得去扯Mikele尾巴：“干什么呀一惊一乍的！”

梦魔一晃身躲开了，拍拍翅膀落到Maeva化妆台上坐下，认认真真：“我有一个问题。”

“说来听听。”

“我是不是出柜比较好？”

“……”Maeva说，“啊？”

Mikele比手画脚，语速飞快，用一连串混合着大量意大利语单词的法语辅以大部分手势解释了来龙去脉和自己的复杂心情，解释得Maeva一脸懵逼：“好的，等等，你慢一点……等等，让我理一下，所以他约你去山林之梦。”

“对的。”

“因为想带你去听山林女仙唱歌。”

“对的。”

“然后你委婉地岔开了话题因为你担心你真实身份被揭穿然后被他妈妈追打三百里。”

“对的。”

“然后你现在来问我你到底应不应该跟他自爆你混血梦魔的真实身份。”

“对的。”

“对什么对！”Maeva用眼线笔戳他，“你好好一个梦魔，遵纪守法健康向上，一没杀人二没吃人，最多就是偷吃别人梦的时候跟人掐过那么……那么几十上百架，你跟他跳个身份怎么了？又不是神话时代了见到梦魔就喊打喊杀？”

Mikele拿尾巴拍她的手，嘀嘀咕咕：“话是这么说……”

“但是？”

“但是我觉得不太好。”

“不太好？”

“不太好就是……不太好啊！”Mikele张牙舞爪，“你没有跟普通人亲友出柜过女巫的经历吗？”

Maeva回想一遍人生，诚实地说：“女巫的女儿只会是女巫。我还没出生我妈就帮我出过柜了。”

Mikele气得又用尾巴拍她一下：“没有帮助！”

“你到底要什么帮助啊？”

Maeva干脆也不化妆了，把眼线笔一丢，转过身来认真问：“大家都是超自然生物，德鲁伊万年中立阵营，不可能知道你是梦魔就突然翻脸的。你纠结的重点到底在哪里，能不能详细解释一下？”

“我就是觉得不太好。”Mikele小声嘀咕，“好像我一直在骗他感情，还蹭他梦吃。感觉挺内疚的。”

Maeva公正地说：“我听不出你这话的重点到底是你觉得蹭他梦吃不好还是骗他感情不好。话又说回来，你们俩什么时候已经进展到骗感情的地步了？”

“不是那个意义上的骗感情！！！”

女巫小姐吃吃笑：“好的好的，不是不是，你说什么都对。”眼看梦魔要因为她不端正的树洞态度再次发动攻击，Maeva清清嗓子，重新摆出可靠的大姐姐神色，“总而言之——我觉得这不算什么大事。下次你再去找他，把事情和原因都解释清楚就好了，我觉得他不会介意的。”

“……是吗？”

“是吧……”

“麻烦不要用这么疑惑的语气……！”

Maeva挥挥手，仿佛打算用这个动作拍开半空中Mikele飘来飘去的抗议：“说起来，我听说很快要有个工作机会。”

“嗯？”

“还只是‘听说’。”Maeva说，在半空中画了一对引号，“可能有人要策划一个音乐剧，关于莫扎特的。详情还不清楚，但我觉得听起来挺有趣。”

“是挺有趣——他们打算怎么做？写新歌吗？还是用莫扎特原作改编？”

“还不清楚呢。”Maeva说，“都说了只是听说，大概还在脑内构思的阶段。你如果觉得有趣，这两天觅食的时候可以顺便找找啊。”

“我有空就去吧。”Mikele心不在焉地说，“有路标吗？”他伸手捞住Maeva抛过来的小小光团丢进嘴里，焦虑地拍打了一下翅膀，“说真的，Maeva，你真的觉得会没事吗？”

“什么？”

“就那么直接告诉他？我总觉得这样不太对，你知道吗，就好像我一直在故意骗他，就为了能偷吃几口山林之梦——虽然一开始也确实是这样——但，该怎么说？你知道我的意思吧，Maeva？”

Maeva看了他一会。

“我不知道。”Maeva冷酷地说，“我只知道如果你再不去准备，就算有那个工作机会你也选不上了。”

Mikele气得用尾巴拍了她一下，一拧身，猫一样从不大的门缝里溜出去了。

“你看起来很焦躁。”

Florent慢吞吞地说。他还是采用了熊崽的外形，好像潜意识里比起人类来要更加习惯这个可以在松软厚实的落叶层上无声行动的身体：“发生什么事了吗？你心情不好吗？”

Mikele被突然出现的德鲁伊吓得晃了晃，坚强地勾住了树枝，摆出一副十分可靠的表情来：“没什么。”他下意识地回答，又有点后悔，手指在树枝上敲了一段乱七八糟的节奏，“其实我有个柜……不是，我有件事想跟你说。”

“嗯？”

不知是不是在人迹罕至的偏远森林里一个熊呆了太久，Florent身上总有种天塌不惊，温厚平稳，好像不管什么大事也都只能让他抖一下耳朵的奇特气质。小熊在落叶堆里打了个滚，慢慢吞吞地扒着树皮上的裂缝朝上爬，一步一个爪印，缓慢地移动到Mikele身边：“你说呗。”

“就是……”Mikele看一眼满脸无辜的熊崽，扭头一闭眼，一横心，“其实……我之前跟你讲的是假的。我不是梦妖，是梦魔，呃，混血的那种，但是梦魔血统比较强势……总而言之我是梦魔。”

“哦。”

Florent平静地应了一声，眨巴了一下眼睛，看着Mikele，好像要等他继续说点什么。

Mikele看着Florent。

Florent看着Mikele。

Mikele问：“……你没有什么要说的吗？”

Florent困惑地反问：“我应该有什么要说的吗？”

Mikele着重强调：“我是梦魔。种族。梦魔。就是那个在梦里……咳咳咳总而言之我是梦魔。”

Florent平静而困惑地说：“哦，好的，所以呢？”

“……没有什么所以，所以你没有其他的反应吗？你知道梦魔是什么吧？”

“我知道啊。”Florent低头想了几秒，不确定道，“那，我们去山林之梦的时候你注意点不要吃？那个真的不能吃，吃了的话山林仙女真的会打人。”

“……”

Mikele张口结舌，和熊崽圆溜溜的无辜黑眼睛对视了一会，终于笑出声音：“好，我保证不吃——你可以解除变形吗？我还是比较喜欢你的人形。”

“这是种族歧视。”

德鲁伊一本正经地回答，但还是解除了变形，凭空掉落在云杉并没有那么粗壮的枝干上，吓得整棵杉树抖了抖，艰难地将两个超自然生物一同托起。Mikele看了他一会，诚心诚意地评价：“你真好看。”

“你也很好看。”Florent回答，视线好奇地在Mikele的肩膀和背脊上扫来扫去。他一点也没有要掩饰的意思，所以Mikele也大大方方地问：“你在看什么？”

“我听说梦魔有翅膀和尾巴？”

“有的，我收起来了。你想看看吗？”Florent满眼好奇地点了点头，于是Mikele集中精神，控制住了蝠翼张开的幅度，成功避免了把德鲁伊从树梢上一翅膀拍下去的惨烈展开。一直收起身体的一部分并不是件舒服的事，梦魔忍不住伸了个大大的懒腰，在清凉的春风里像猫似的打了个哈欠，尾巴快活地甩来甩去：“你可以摸的。”

“……不会不合适吗？”

“日常的话没关系……你是不是看过什么奇怪的传说。”Mikele辩白，“不是那种……一般是那种，我每次惹到Maeva她都揪我尾巴的那种。”

Florent拖着长长的尾音哦了一声，惹得梦魔狐疑地打量他半天，自己倒像什么弦外之音也没有一样研究起了那条在他手里轻轻甩动的尾巴，又看看自然垂下的蝠翼，研究半天后得出结论：“手感有点像蝙蝠，但是比蝙蝠好摸。”

Mikele想你们德鲁伊的日常生活可真是丰富多彩，居然还知道蝙蝠什么手感。

Florent摸完尾巴摸翅膀，摸完翅膀还没有停手，罪恶的熊爪一路往上，在Mikele的角旁边蠢蠢欲动：“这个可以摸吗？”

“可以……啊不，等等，角不可以！”

熊爪在差之毫厘的位置停下，Florent眨眨眼睛：“呃，好的……抱歉？”

“不，就只是……没什么。”Mikele说，尾巴尴尬地拍了两下，决定转换话题，“你想出去玩吗？”

“嗯？”

“去其他的梦里看一看。”Mikele欲盖弥彰地补充，“我正好有个梦需要看一下……你想一起去吗？”

“只要你带我听歌。”

Mikele也笑了：“会有很多的歌，我保证。”

这是Mikele第一次带着其他人在梦境世界中穿行。让德鲁伊脱离山林之梦是件相当困难的事情，整片山林都在睡梦中低声呢喃，像是没睡醒的小孩子咕哝着撒娇，不愿意让它的照料者脱离它的怀抱。即使Florent努力配合，Mikele拍打翅膀的时候也感到像是陷进了沼泽，空气都黏稠地吸附着他的翅膀，令他难以起飞。他们不得不在Florent安抚山林的时候抓准机会突然逃脱，整个场景微妙地极像私奔，根本不能细想。

好在他们暂时谁也顾不上细想——Florent显然是第一次脱离山林之梦，进到这个梦境海洋球的世界里，一直在兴奋地左顾右盼，对靠近他的每一个海洋球都要好奇地伸手去扒拉一把。Mikele只好紧紧跟着他，生怕他一不小心扒拉到了哪个超自然生物设下了防御的梦境，把他们两个一起坑进去。

“……抱歉，我是不是太兴奋了？”Florent问他，摸摸自己的鼻尖，“我做什么不该做的了吗？你看起来很紧张。”

“没什么，只是有些——有些人不太喜欢别人乱碰他们的梦。”Mikele牵了他一把，让在海洋球里胡乱扑腾的熊崽转到正确的方向，“看到那边那个梦没有？那是个狼人首领的梦。我去他那蹭过好几顿饭，结果被当场抓包，打了好几架——现在我们关系还好，但是如果随便溜进去偷吃还是会被暴打。”他们换了个方向，潜进梦境海洋的更深处，无数色彩斑斓的荧光泡泡轻盈地升起，擦过他们的鬓发，在高处倏然消失，炸成一小片灿烂的烟花，“那边那个梦，蓝色的那个……对就是那个，那个是塞壬的梦……她们总是梦到河流，还有大海和峡湾……”

“她们会有海洋之梦吗？”

“我不清楚，我想没有吧？我从没见过海洋之梦……下次我们可以溜进去听听看，她们喜欢在梦里唱歌……我靠怎么有个人鱼的梦过来了，快帮个忙把这个梦推开，塞壬和人鱼的梦凑到一起就要打架……”

他们把这两个梦在碰撞的前夕千钧一发地挪开，在下潜的时候又遇到一只飞奔而过的梦魇，几个咯咯笑着到处胡乱抛洒妖精粉尘的梦妖，伊努阿们好奇地从梦境里探出头，打量着这个奇怪的组合，又在他们主动搭话之前嗖地窜回了自己的梦里，一匹浑身散发微光的独角兽踏着梦境轻若无物地漫步而过，遥遥地朝俄瑞阿得斯之子点了点头。

“……我好羡慕。”Mikele直白地说，看看独角兽又看看Florent，“它喜欢你。我见过它很多次了，它理都懒得理我。”

Florent眨眨眼：“你喜欢独角兽？”

“……会有人不喜欢独角兽吗？”

“我不知道……”Florent忍不住低头笑起来，“那为什么上次你不肯去山林之梦？很多独角兽都搬去山林之梦了，和德鲁伊还有山林女仙们一起。”Mikele震惊的表情实在特别好玩，Florent笑出声，“你不知道吗？”

“我不知道啊？？？”虽然传说中独角兽确实居住在山林和水边，这样想想好像也很合乎情理……Mikele底气不足地推锅：“你又没有跟我说过。”

“那我现在说了。有独角兽，有天马，还有山林女仙的宴会。你真的不想去看看吗？”

“当然想啊！你第一次讲的时候我就很想去了，但是……”Mikele朝他挥挥翅膀和尾巴，“你真的觉得这样没问题？”

“……我不太确定。”Florent诚实地回答，“但如果是我带你进去的话，只要你不偷吃山林之梦，我想是不会有什么大问题的。”

“我还是有些担心。如果有问题的话你会很麻烦。”

“如果他们真的不欢迎你，我们走就好了。”Florent说，好像真的觉得这不是什么大事，“没什么麻烦的——再说了，我母亲总不会为难我第一次带回去的朋友吧。”

“我确实忘了你还有这招……”

“你说得好像这是什么奇怪的解决方法。”Florent耸耸肩，在他们朝着一个梦境一头扎下去的时候说，“反正如果非要那样，我也可以把独角兽邀请到我的山林之梦里。总有办法的。”

他们都没再说话了——人类的梦境色彩缤纷但脆弱易碎，尽管有梦魔带领，想要不惊动梦境地潜入其中仍然就像是要挤进一个肥皂泡里一样，是件十分考验技巧的高难度工作。他们终于成功地滑过那一层纤薄柔软的外壁，掉进梦境内部的时候都长长出了一口气，Mikele拍打两下翅膀，费力地把德鲁伊又拎起来一点：“你会飞吗？”

“不会，但是会变形。”

“那麻烦你变个鸟……你好重我要拎不动了！”

德鲁伊皱眉沉思冥想，努力变形，几秒钟箭在弦上的挣扎之后噗地一声又变回了小熊形态，被梦魔眼疾手快地一把捞住：“我是想变形成鸟类的……怎么回事？”

“……可能因为你潜意识里默认自己是个熊？”

Mikele把他放在飘过来的一个音符上，音符受惊般地一跳，在半空中发出一连串女高音的歌声，Florent被超展开吓得一抖，熊崽的背毛根根炸开：“这是什么？”

“……夜后咏叹调？”

他们举目四望，发现这个梦里没有地面，只有四处飘荡，闪闪发亮的音符、休止符和谱号，被戳一下就会演奏起一连串音乐，就Mikele听来应该都出自莫扎特的手笔。音符之间还存在着某种奇妙的竞争关系，如果其中一个开始唱歌，附近的音符都会很快跟上，把那一片空间变成闹嚷嚷又莫名洗脑的古典乐演奏会。Mikele被它们吵得头晕，满脑子都是小星星的旋律四处蹦跶，差点没听清Florent的问题：“……什么？”

“这是个什么梦？”Florent重复了一遍，“你是专门到这里来的吗？”

“我想这是个音乐家的梦……至少是个关于音乐家的梦。”Mikele说，用尾巴卷住Florent趴着的那个音符，随便挑了一个方向，漫无目的地飞了过去，“Maeva听说这个梦的主人有个策划案，让我来看看怎么样……就目前来看，他肯定看了好几遍莫扎特传。”

“策划案？”

“音乐剧的，他想做一个关于莫扎特的音乐剧。我觉得这个主意还不错，而且我最好还是找个工作。”

“听起来很有趣。”德鲁伊说。他终于习惯了这个梦境的规则，在几分钟的努力沉思之后随着啪的一声爆响变成了一只鹰，然后是一只乌鸦，一只猫头鹰，一只大渡鸦，最后终于啪地一声变回了人形，晕头转向地坐在音符上眨了一会眼睛：“所以你是专门来调查的吗？”

“我想看看他打算怎么做。”Mikele回答他。他们飞进漫天飘荡的音符深处，一大群戴着三角帽，披着黑斗篷的奇怪小人不知道从哪里飞出来，像晴天娃娃一样在他们周围飘来荡去。梦魔用尾巴把它们赶开了，那群小人朝他发出气哼哼的小号声，成群结队躲到德鲁伊身边，七嘴八舌地朝他发出一连串叽里咕噜的音符，好像试图通过这种方式告状。Florent抬起一根手指，它们就踊跃上前，紧紧抱住Florent的手指，把他往Mikele的方向拉拽。

Mikele好奇地看着德鲁伊逗着它们玩：“它们在说什么？”

“我听不太懂。”Florent据实以告，“可能是在生你的气吧。我总觉得它们想要我把你毒死。”

“……什么玩意儿？？？”

造型奇怪的小人被Mikele提高的声音惊吓，一哄而散，躲进了Florent的兜帽和口袋里，半天才扒着他的衣物边缘小心翼翼地探出头来，谨慎地四处张望。Florent看得笑出声来，随手把其中一个按回口袋里：“你真生气啦？”

“……没有，我跟它们生什么气。”Mikele用尾巴戳开另一个绕着他乱飞的小人，它不懈地扑过来咬他的翅膀，被失去耐心的梦魔一翅膀拍开，晕晕乎乎地掉进Florent怀里，“只能说他真的看了太多遍莫扎特传……我好奇他打算怎么改编这个故事，像电影那样吗？我认为那个比起莫扎特传更接近萨列里传了，虽然我是没什么意见啦。”

“所以你打算演萨列里？”

“我是这样想的——我从意大利来，而且是深色头发，而且鼻子也比较大。”Mikele在半空中转了个圈，给Florent看自己的整体长相，“而且如果是按照莫扎特传来改编，萨列里也会有比较多的戏份——这是个很有趣的角色。”

“比如？”

“比如——比如我觉得他的象征意义更重，比起还原历史人物，电影剧本好像更想把他做成一个符号性的存在。你知道吗？就是祈祷的那几幕——”

他们漫无边际地聊着天，在莫扎特的音乐中向梦境深处飞去。那些天真又甜蜜的旋律逐渐消逝淡去，在谈话声中转为更加沉重暗淡的序曲，黑色的音符表面反射出细碎的画面，有的似乎是电影和话剧的镜头，有的则是文字和乐谱，还有一些梦境主人尚未完成的构思，人物的脸孔和场景都是模糊的，只有一些舞蹈般的肢体动作，合着四重唱渐低的节拍，竟然呈现出某种葬礼仪式一般古怪又悲凉的美感。

“……我不知道我喜不喜欢这个故事。”Florent轻声说，好像怕自己说得大声一点就会惊醒了面前奇异的梦境，“这很令人……令人有些感伤。”

“是有些太沉重了。”Mikele同样轻声地回答他，“我以为会是个更加轻盈的故事。”

“怎样算是一个轻盈的故事？”Florent和他开玩笑，“启发我吧，诗人。”

Mikele半笑半恼地横了他一眼。

“谁知道呢。”他说，“和解吧，我想？或许他们并不需要把彼此作为一个象征……或许在最后他们是能够和彼此，和世界和解的。就像歌词一样，在音乐里一切都能得以宽恕……宽恕自己也宽恕彼此。在天堂中再相会。”

音乐声随着他的话语流淌起来。痛哭之日的女高音从虚无中渐次拔起，无数音符盘旋着上升，飞向虚空中垂落下来的辉煌光带。在他们周围，音符表面上倒映着的人影也逐渐平静下来，音乐中混合着低声的絮语，无端令人感到平和安稳，甚至连悲痛本身都被音乐淘澄干净，展现出某种近乎神性的通明灿烂来。

“这真美。”Florent由衷地赞叹道，伸出手去触碰飞过他面前的音符。它绕着他的手指飞了一圈，藏在他周身的三角帽小人们也飞了出来，和音符上下追逐了片刻，才放它飞进那条光带。它们恋恋不舍地飞了回来，一半绕着Florent上下飞舞，另一半转去包围了Mikele，蹭来蹭去地把自己塞进他的衣领、袖口、口袋和头发里。梦魔突然得到这种待遇，不仅没有受宠若惊，还险些条件反射地猛地一甩头，想把这些神似电影里萨列里死神扮相的小东西从自己身上甩下去。

Florent十分好笑地观察了一会Mikele和它们的斗争，指出：“它们的样子好像变了？”

绕着Mikele乱飞的那一部分小人的确开始缓慢地变化外表，显露出了和Mikele有一点相似的面部五官，衣服则在黑斗篷、颜色鲜艳的十八世纪礼服和视觉摇滚套装之间反复变来变去，好像拿不定主意自己到底该穿什么。

“哦。哇。”Mikele说，“那些也开始长得有点像你了……我觉得很抱歉。”

“嗯？”

“不是对你——我大概影响了他的思路。”Mikele说，示意了一下这个风格已经变得迥异的梦境，“而且可能还影响了他对演员的印象。”

“……意思是他在寻找演员的时候会偏向找我们这样的吗？”

“差不多吧……我没想到会这样。”Mikele心虚地摸摸鼻子，“我是说，虽然其他种族不欢迎梦魔来随便吃梦是有原因的……但他好像本来也在往这个方向想，所以特别容易受影响……”

他从眼角瞄着Florent，生怕对方把他误会成那种一言不合就给人洗脑的奇怪品种。德鲁伊倒好像完全没有领会他这一串拉拉杂杂解释里的言外之意，半昂着头，专心聆听着女高音的歌声。不可否认那歌是很美的，两百年前音乐家一生的心血、欢欣与泪水全都凝结在此，以音符为祈祷的言辞，以歌声为升腾而起的双翅，朝着无人可见的光辉天堂遥遥而上。他们在旋律里安静地飘浮着，Florent出神地仰望着梦境天空中由音符组成的灿烂极光，轻轻地叹了一口气：“这真美。”

“是啊。”

“你想去试试吗？”Florent问他，“去试试吧。我觉得你会很合适的。”

“因为他已经……？”

“不是。”Florent没有接这个茬，很认真地摇了摇头，蜂蜜色眼睛满怀真诚，“我有种感觉，你会很合适的。你也会喜欢这部音乐剧的。”

“是吗……”

Mikele迟疑了一瞬间。死神小人和莫扎特小人们都闹得累了，飞落在他们的身上，像是一群一群的奇怪蝴蝶。他轻轻地吐了口气，同样仰头看向天空：“我不知道……我总有些不确定。”他想解释得更清楚一些，又很难真的说清自己在担心什么，最后就只化为又一声轻轻的叹息，同时漫无边际地想着接下来要聊些什么，同时又觉得就这么安静坐着听歌也挺不错，一大堆互不相干甚至还彼此矛盾的念头在他脑子里乱跑到一半，他感觉到手指上传来一下轻轻的触碰——Florent伸手过来，轻轻扣住他手指尖，又说了一遍：“去试试看吧。这会是个好机会的。”

“那，”Mikele说，“我要走了。”他迟疑一下，又说，“我要去准备音乐剧的面试……也许会有一段时间没办法过来。”

Florent说：“我知道。”他眨了一下眼睛，好像觉得这一切都很自然而然，“你要加油，我相信你能行的。”

Mikele有一点点开心，又莫名其妙地有一点点委屈。我要走了哎？他想：要去巴黎，而且可能很长时间都不会回来，你一个人待在这里不会觉得寂寞吗？不会有一点想念我，或者至少希望我早点回来吗？

他一边这么想，一边又觉得自己这么想得很没道理，一肚子话都憋在心里，看起来像个逐渐把自己气得鼓起的河豚。Florent看得实在好玩，拿出自己多年逗鸟的全副经验，伸手呼噜几下Mikele的头毛：“快去吧，早点过关，早点过来找我玩。”

梦魔顿时就没什么不高兴的了，快快活活道了声别，翅膀扑扇两下，整个人像是融进了山林的晨风里，倏忽消失不见，连一只鸟雀都没有惊动。Florent在原地等了一会，确定梦魔已经完全离开了梦境世界，自己伸了个懒腰，合身一滚，重新变成了毛茸茸的熊崽形态，朝不远处的泉水奔了过去。

每一片山林的梦境都和真正的山林之梦相连，通向对方的那扇门扉无处不在又不存在于任何一处，只有照料与看守山林的德鲁伊能在梦境中追寻着山林的声音，从任何一个料想不到的地方打开门扉。俄瑞阿得斯的血脉呼唤着她的子嗣，将梦境中的两眼泉水联为一体，引导着德鲁伊像跃入泉水一样跃入山林的悠久之梦，自那伊阿得斯们永不干涸的清泉中浮出水面。

原本斜倚着泉眼嬉笑玩闹的女仙们被突然出现的不速之客吓了一跳，演奏到一半的曲目随之变成了略显惨烈的车祸现场，围观的大德鲁伊们毫不掩饰地爆笑出声。一连串兵荒马乱里一位山岳女仙分开人群款款走来，俄瑞阿得斯的温柔美貌仍然和她千年前于格勒诺布尔的山谷中睁开眼睛时毫无二致，她挽住儿子的手臂，给了他两个落在脸颊上的亲吻：“真高兴见到你，flo——你很久没来拜访我们了，亲爱的。”

“我认识了一个新朋友。”

“一个新朋友。”山岳女仙重复道，若有所思地微微一笑，“我很高兴听到这件事，你一个人在加拿大——是这么叫的吗？——在那片森林里待得太久了。想和我谈谈他或者她吗？”

“下一次吧，妈妈，下一次我一定会的——我有件事想麻烦你。”

“是什么呢，我亲爱的？”

“有没有其他可以照料山林的德鲁伊有空？我想换班了。”

“这个嘛。”山岳女仙狡黠地说，“除非你先告诉我你想要去做什么。你要去探望你父亲吗？还是打算回去读大学？”

“大学就算了吧。”Florent说，“我又不是没有学位证……不过不是这么回事，妈妈，如果你一定要知道的话……”

“如果我一定要知道的话？”

“……我打算去看那个朋友。”Florent不好意思地摸了一下鼻子，一个他和Mikele学来的小动作，“给他个惊喜，然后也许在人类社会找个工作，留上一段时间……可以吗，妈妈？”

“这有什么不可以的呢？”山岳女仙温柔地回答他，“你知道他在哪里吗？”

“我想他会去巴黎。”

“啊，巴黎。那很好，我可以直接送你去格勒诺布尔山脉。”她转头询问女伴，“我们是不是还有一位朋友在那一带生活？”

“哪一带？高卢吗？”那位山林女仙思索了片刻，“我记得Yamin最近好像在那里——他在那里呆了好一阵子了，最近都没有回来过。”

“啊，是的。”她再次转向Florent，像这世上的每一个母亲都会说的那样柔和地问他，“你记得他吗？他是森林妖精的一员。你刚出生的时候他还抱过你呢。”

您都说了那是我刚出生的时候，我怎么可能还记得啊……Florent忍住了自己内心汹涌澎湃的吐槽欲，代之以无辜的摇头。好在俄瑞阿得斯也并没有真的指望他记得，而是挽着他朝林间走去：“不用着急，亲爱的，你知道山林之梦连接着这世上的一切山林。你会有充足的时间赶到那里。现在来跟我说说吧，他是个什么样的人？你们是怎么认识的？”

大抵这世上的每一个母亲，无论是一介普通女性还是天地诞育的山林女仙，在得知自己的孩子恋爱的时候都会不能免俗地关心起对方的情况，以至于弗洛朗终于成功在现实中的格勒诺布尔着陆，被她直接交接给Yamin的时候，不由得长出了一口气。

“山林女仙们总是这样的。”Yamin说，同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“好奇心很强，而且不问出答案来决不罢休。不管怎么样，恭喜你幸存了。你要去哪里？巴黎？”

“巴黎。”Florent确认，“最近应该有音乐剧在选角吧？关于莫扎特的？”

“确实有。你是为那个来的吗？”

“也不完全是……我来找一位朋友，一个混血梦魔。”

Yamin看了他一眼。“说说看吧，我认识一些人，也许能帮得上忙。他也会来参加选角吗？”

“我想是这样。”

“他什么时候来面试？”Yamin问。

Florent张了张嘴。

“……我忘了问。”他承认。

“没关系，我可以替你去看看选角名单。”Yamin安慰道，“他叫什么？”

“Mikele。”

“……我是说全名，他在人类社会使用的那个。”

“……我不知道。”

“……”Yamin叹了口气，“那他长什么样？穿什么衣服——算了这个你肯定不知道，有什么特征？别跟我说梦魔翅膀和角，没人会把那个放出来来面试的。”

Florent徒劳地张了张嘴，努力思考。

“……很好看。”他说。

Yamin无助地扶住了额头，沉默片刻后才提出建议：“你要画一下看看吗？”

Florent从善如流地接受了他的好意。

几分钟后，他们对着一张抽象派大作面面相觑。

“算了。”Yamin说，“让我们先把你安顿下来。如果他会来面试，我们总能找到他的。”

这话听起来比起找人更像是要寻仇，但Florent聪明地保持了沉默。

“你心不在焉的。”Maeva说，“在想什么？”

“在想Florent去哪里了。”Mikele回答她，不舒服地晃了晃头，很想把尾巴放出来甩甩，“我找不到他的山林之梦了。”

“也许只是有事暂时离开，或者去了山林之梦里。”Maeva说，“总会有些巧合的。”

“也太巧合了……”

Mikele嘀嘀咕咕，被女巫小姐拍了一下：“签到啦。你到底要不要进去？”

“……Maeva你最近好凶？你以前不是这样的？”

Maeva对他的控诉充耳不闻，冲他挥挥手，朝女演员的面试点走过去了。Mikele被她无情抛弃，自己悻悻地原地转了两圈，还是抛下那些莫名其妙的小情绪，加入了正常的面试流程。大概是他在对方潜意识里留下了一定的印象，导演看起来对他挺满意，结束之后请他在外面多等一阵子：“我们也许需要你和其他人配合一下。”他说，“看看你们适不适合合作。”

这显然是件好事，Mikele没理由拒绝他。在等待的间隙他在附近逛了一圈，总感觉空气里有一种熟悉的气味，像是雪和松针，刚融化的泉水和抽枝的灌木丛的气息。

“总不会还有德鲁伊在附近吧。”他想，“巴黎到底有多少超自然生物？”

这个问题还没有得出答案，他就听到有人叫他：“您能过来一下吗？”工作人员说，“我们希望您能和面试者合唱试试。”

Mikele应了声好。他回到那间房间门口，推开门，面试者闻声转过身来——那么显而易见地——弗洛朗朝他弯起眼睛：“您好。”他说，“我叫Florent，Florent·Mothe。您可以叫我flo。”他说，“我可以问问怎么称呼您吗？”

“Mikelangelo·Leconte。”米可来回答他，“叫我Mikele吧——大家都这么叫我。”

他们对上彼此的视线，朝对方笑了起来。


End file.
